<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maid in Abyss: Marulk and Nat’s Daily Life by Darkrealmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154546">Maid in Abyss: Marulk and Nat’s Daily Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist'>Darkrealmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Made in Abyss (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Anime, Blushing, Crossdressing, Crushes, Drabble, Epilogue, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Love Stories, M/M, Maids, Master/Servant, Matchmaking, Mistaken Identity, My First Work in This Fandom, Orphans, Romance, Science Fiction, Slash, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Wholesome, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A stinger to part 2 of Marulk’s Daily Life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maruruk/Nat (Made in Abyss)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maid in Abyss: Marulk and Nat’s Daily Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maid in Abyss: Marulk and Nat’s Daily Life</p><p>Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&amp;R.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of <em>Made in Abyss</em>.</p><p>Pairing: Nat x Marulk.</p><p>Summary:</p><p>A stinger to part 2 of <em>Marulk’s Daily Life</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>“I met the prettiest girl today!” Nat didn’t waste a second blurting out every cheek-inflaming detail once he returned to Belchero Orphanage.</p><p>“A Blue Whistle? Don’t encounter a lot of them up here! And certainly not so young!”</p><p>“Marulk,” Nat gave Shiggy her name. “Didn’t look like a delver.”</p><p>So clean…</p><p>So soft…</p><p>Too frail to be a cave raider.</p><p>Attached to that parasol as if the sun would incinerate her should she let go of it.</p><p>The girls around Orth all had a little dirt on them. Riko, to the director’s umbrage, above what was acceptable. Nat and Shiggy knew you’d only get Riko to bathe by commenting on her smell.</p><p>
  <em>Ahh, Marulk smelled good!</em>
</p><p>He said “See you later,” but odds were, that wouldn’t happen.</p><p>But the odds always ran into trouble with Ozen the Immovable.</p><p>GRIN.</p><p>Perhaps she’d allow the Red Whistle one last in-person blush at her apprentice before the Subterranean Bandits began the descent back to Seeker Camp. For it to come to light Marulk was a boy.</p><p>Although Ozen hated deceiving children, this errand was proving fun to watch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>